A very bad day
by Mew3692002
Summary: This is my first story, it is about a trainer who doesn't want to be a trainer with his disobedient Pokemon Latias, Dragonite, and Mew. A terrible event happens that will change their lives...
1. Chapter 1

A very bad day

Written by Mew3692002

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. I don't own nada, zip. If I did, then I would not have to go through this song and dance! So you can't sue me! You'll never find me behind this rock!

Chapter 1:

It all started as a normal day in the Pokemon world, a trainer named David, who was kind of tall for his age as well as having brown hair with blue eyes and one of them was half brown, was training his Pokemon, but unfortunately for him, none of them liked him that much. In fact, he frequently got hurt from them, kicked, zapped, yada yada, but despite all of this he still tried. He thought, well maybe if I try hard enough, maybe I could gain their trust and then my hard work would pay off! But this was not to be; unbeknownst to him his life was going to take a turn for the worst.

It started like any other day, David called out his Pokemon in a forest nearby from where he was staying in Viridian, and this included a huge orange-red Dragonite, a small cat-like pink Mew, and the red dragon Pokemon Latias. Immediately after he called them out they all started to go different ways. David tried to grab Dragonite but as it started to flap its wings to take off, it kicked him in the head, knocking him senseless. It was no use, this happened pretty much every day, they always came back but never listened a bit to him, it made you wonder why he even tried.

It was strange, he never really wanted to be a Pokemon Master, he just wanted to be his Pokemon's friend, why he was a trainer was because his Dragonite dreamed of fighting strong opponents and of having a large number of fans (hey Pokemon want recognition too!) and he aimed to please him but so far, he hasn't. So today he decided that he was going to go after Dragonite and try to reason with him, Dragonite's are smart as humans, so who says you couldn't reason with one. So off he went with his head to the sky following the twisted clouds in Dragonite's wake through the tender brush of the forest until he came to a clearing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He saw his Dragonite resting there so he slowly walked over to not disturb its slumber but unfortunately for him, Dragonite knew he was there and wasn't really sleeping and decided to punish the trainer for invading his space.

As Dave walked over Dragonite's tail flew out and smacked him which caused him to fall right over the cliff. Dragonite knew that there was a ledge just a couple of feet down from there that would safely catch the trainer, but what Dragonite did not anticipate is that Dave overshot the ledge and continued to fall right down the cliffside. The air roared past Dave as he fell and he saw what he was going to was not into the ocean but sharp pointed rocks that stuck up like stalagmites and screamed right before he hit them with a sickening crack. Just then the Dragonite woke up with a jolt from its slumber at the scream then silence and had a bad feeling that something happened to Dave.

Dragonite was not the only one who knew something happened to Dave, Mew and Latias felt it too, so they both flew through the clear blue sky as fast as they were able because they knew something was terribly wrong. Dragonite was the first one to see the broken body of his trainer, but something was wrong, it looked as if one of the pointed rocks was sitting point up on top of him, but then it dawned on him. His trainer was impaled through the stomach by the rock and Dragonite never in his life has seen so much blood, he was in shock, "I never meant to do this!" he thought to himself. Just then Mew and Latias arrived at the scene and they were horrified at what was once their former trainer, the three slowly flew down to pick up Dave's body and see if he still lived, but they strongly doubted it, he just lost so much blood that they doubted that he still was alive and if he was, he probably wished he was dead.

So how do you like my story so far, please don't flame me, I'm new!


	2. Chapter 2

_Only one review! Well it's a start…_

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own Mew, Dragonite, Latias, or any pokemon at all so you can't sue me!

They had to be real careful in picking up the body because it was so damaged, but Latias and Mew succeeded in picking up Dave's body with their psychic powers and prevented much blood loss from the obstruction finally being out of him. Remarkably enough, he still lived, albeit it was a weak heartbeat, but it was still there! Latias and Mew placed David onto the visibly shaken Dragonite's back and with a gust of air Dragonite was off to save David from certain death. Dragonite flew faster than he ever did before, blasting through the air to the Viridian City hospital where, hopefully, David's life could be saved. Dragonite was finally above the entrance to the hospital and landed so hard it cracked the cobbled streets in front of the hospital, he then rushed in. Dragonite quickly ran to the front desk and placed David into his arms, the front desk clerk asked, "What seems to be the problem... Oh my god!" as she spotted the broken form of David. She quickly called in a gurney with Chansey's wheeling it in to put David's broken form on and quickly had it wheeled to the emergency room while she had Dragonite sit down to wait in the white sterilized waiting room. Moments later Latias and Mew came into the room to see that David got there safely and saw Dragonite sitting there rocking back and forth as well as shaking and looking like he was about to break down into tears.

They both went over to comfort him while they awaited to hear the fate of their near dead trainer. As they were waiting they talked to each other to pass the time, Mew was the first to speak, she said, "Don't worry, even though David looked really bad, he'll pull through, he has to." Latias then said, "Yeah, don't worry Dragonite, he'll make it, he's stronger than this, and he has us to help him to do that." Dragonite only mumbled, "I hope so…" he then burst into tears.

In what seemed like hours one of the nurses emerged from one of the rooms, she said, "Your trainer's condition seems to have stabilized, but he might not have made it if he wasn't brought here as fast as he was, he lost a lot of blood, luckily he'll live. Do you want to see him now, he might be up and visiting hours have just started." Dragonite, Mew, and Latias all nodded yes, they would love to see their trainer. They then followed the nurse to the room where David was staying and silently floated, flew, and walked in closing the door behind them. The three then sat down next to their trainer and heard him groan and shift in his bed, he then opened one eye.

"Dragonite, Mew, Latias, I'm glad you all came to see me, its good to know I have such good friends." The three smiled at this, David then said, "I have a confession to make, I never really did want to become a trainer, it was for Dragonite's sake, I thought he would really be happy being able to compete in the league and face strong opponents. But I don't want to be a trainer if this is what happens because of my lack of experience, if it's all right with all of you, I would like to quit pokemon training and just live with all three of you as your friend." The three pokemon looked at one another and David with tears in their eyes and all nodded their orange, pink, and red heads up and down, they said yes and all proceeded to hug their former trainer, now best friend. It was a week before the hospital determined that David was well enough to leave the hospital, he left it on his Dragonite's back with Mew and Latias close behind, and you know what, the three pokemon never mistreated David again.

The End.

_I hope you all enjoyed my story! R&R! I updated this after it had come to my attention that there were no paragraphs! How in the world I did that is beyond me, oh well, maybe I'll get more reviews!_


End file.
